


Special spot

by IsabellaNJW



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaNJW/pseuds/IsabellaNJW
Summary: No matter which route he takes for his morning run, Tom always stops at his special spot to look at the sunrise. Only this time, someone is already there.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston & Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston & Reader, Tom Hiddleston & You, Tom Hiddleston/Original Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Special spot

It was a rather brisk morning, but Tom didn't mind the chilliness in the air. It actually made him feel more refreshed. He encountered only one other runner in the park he usually went to, which wasn't out of the ordinary. Not a lot of people went for a run at 6 a.m. Which was one of the reasons he did. Tom liked having this time all to himself, without any distractions or crazy papparazzi following him around. It was his opportunity to recharge his energy and think. To a lot of people running was exhausting and tiresome, but he liked it. It was one of his favorite ways to stay in shape. Also, now that he was back in London after filming for a few months, he could visit his special spot.

Running along the beach in Australia before getting ready for work was a nice change in scenery and something he enjoyed in as well, but London held a special place in his heart. He knew this park like the back of his hand and that's why he also knew the parts which were rarely visited, especially this early in the day. That's why he always stopped on the bench by the small pond, where he could have a break before finishing his exercise.

He slumped down on the bench and took his earphones out. His eyes closed as he took a big breath, taking in the fresh air in his lungs and then slowly exhaling. Tom relaxed, looking across the still pond and reveling in the quiet. Only a few birds could be heard, in the trees above him. As he looked on the other side of the pond, he noticed someone sitting on the bench there.

She was actually almost laying down, with her feet bent and resting on the bench. At first he thought she was maybe homeless, but after observing her for a few more seconds he concluded she didn't look like that at all. She was hugging her thick coat and holding a cup of what seemed like coffee with her both hands. Her heels were in front of the bench, in the grass. And her small clutch was there also, for some reason.

Tom frowned. He was used to having this place for himself, even if it was a public area, which meant that anybody can be here.

She didn't seem to notice him, because her gaze was fixed on the trees on the right. Although, it appeared like she wasn't looking at anything in particular. Since it was so silent, Tom could even hear her sniff and then see her wipe a few tears with her sleeve.

A few rays of sunlight came through the branches, making her long hair shine a bit. Tom knew that he would see the sun in the sky in just a matter of minutes.

He hesitated for a moment. Sure, he wanted to walk up to her and ask her what's wrong, comfort her if necessary, but he wasn't sure if that was the proper way to deal with this situation. I mean, what are you supposed to do when you see a beautiful, crying woman in the middle of the park? He would probably look like a creep if he came up to her.

In a matter of seconds and without much thought, he made up his mind and started to jog along the left side of the pond, quickly coming over to her bench. She didn't turn her head around when he came closer. Maybe she didn't notice him standing there? Or she simply didn't care?

He cleared his throat, suddenly incapable of forming a sentence.

„Um, sorry, don't want to bother you, but...“, Tom started in a soft tone, which made her turn around and look at him.

Her eyes took him by surprise. They were mesmerizing, although they were slightly red from crying. She didn't seem to display any emotion, she couldn't care less about him standing there.

„...Are you alright?“ Tom asked her, his face now laced with worry.

He wanted to help her, even though she was a complete stranger and he had no idea what problems were torturing her.

„Y-yes, I...“, her voice broke and she looked away from him. „I'm fine.“

Tom hesitated again. „You don't seem fine.“

She looked up at him again. Tom was afraid she'll start yelling at him or something. But, when she saw his face, she believed he was sincerely just asking if she truly was okay.

„I just had a shitty night.“, she tried to smile, but it was a weak attempt. „And a shitty month.“

„I'm sorry to hear that.“, Tom replied honestly.

„Why do you care?“ her question was a bit more harsh than she intended it to be.

„I...“, Tom couldn't seem to find an answer to that question. „I don't know. I guess I was acting on impulse. When I see someone cry, I try to comfort them.“

He wasn't sure, but he thought she actually chuckled at that.

„You're strange.“, she mumbled. „But hey, at least you're not crying in the park at 6 a.m.“

He didn't respond to that, because he didn't know how. Would he be prying too much if he asked what happened?

She squirmed a bit and then pulled out a box of cookies from her coat. „Do you want a cookie, stranger?“

Tom looked at the box of Oreos and then at her.

„...Or does that go against your fitness plan?“ she questioned, her eyes going over his workout attire.

He smirked. „No, it does not. I would like a cookie.“

After he sat on the other side of the bench, he took a cookie she offered him. She took one too. The big box was half empty already.

„My name is Tom, by the way.“, their eyes locked again. „Calling me stranger sounds creepy.“

„Well, I can't really know if you're creepy or not, Tom.“

„I assure you, I'm not.“

„That's what all the creeps say.“, she laughed slightly.

Tom wanted to tell her it was such a shame to see her cry when she has such a wonderful laugh. She also introduced herself and they shook hands. Her hands were pretty cold. He wondered how many hours was she sitting here.

„I suppose I seem like a nutter.“, she sighed, taking another Oreo and avoiding his gaze.

„Well, I seem like a creep, so I guess we're even.“

She smirked. „Maybe you're not a creep.“

Silently, she offered him another cookie by holding a box to him. He took another one. Then, she sat normally, with her feet on the ground.

„I don't usually cry in parks, I just want to clarify.“, her voice seemed small.

She was looking at her feet. Tom was afraid she was close to crying again.

„Everyone has shitty days. It's okay to feel sad sometimes.“

She nodded.

„Do you want to talk about it?“ Tom offered.

Her face expression was once again unreadable. „Why are you so nice?“

„I guess I'm kinda curious.“, Tom smiled.

„Fair enough.“, she smiled back. „But, I don't think anyone wants to hear me nagging about my problems.“

„Try me.“

She looked at him like he was crazy. What was this guy's deal? She couldn't believe that someone would actually took the time and ask if she was alright, yet alone listen to her.

„Don't you have to be somewhere? Work, maybe?“ she wasn't being rude, it was a simple inquiry.

„I have three weeks of vacation.“

„That's pretty amazing.“

„It is.“

There were a few moments of silence as she looked across the pond. It was a new day, sun was shining, so it was finally bright and it started to get warmer.

„In not any particular order: I quit my job, broke up with my boyfriend because he was cheating on me with my best friend, found a new flat and of course, lost my best friend. And now my mother keeps calling me every day asking when I'll be coming home, because let's face it, I'm going to live in the street soon.“, she stated, still looking at the pond. „And that's just the highlights from the last three weeks.“

Tom was stunned for a second. „Wow.“

„Yeah.“, she nodded, sighing. „It's a real rollercoaster ride, from start to finish.“

„I'm sorry that happend to you.“, Tom sighed too.

They watched a runner pass by on the other side of the pond, on the path Tom was previously on. When he was out of sight, Tom turned to her.

„All things considered, you're taking it okay.“

„Is that a joke?“ she chuckled.

„No, not at all.“, Tom shook his head. „I mean, you're definitely better off without that boyfriend...“

„That's true.“, she took another cookie.

„...And that best friend.“, Tom added.

„Also true.“, she muttered with a mouth full of Oreo.

„Maybe this is just a fresh start for you.“

„It's a sucky start.“, she laughed bitterly. „But, yeah... I guess it could be.“

Tom grinned. „You're not a nutter. A lot of bad things happened to you and you're just trying to handle everything. And I'm sure you will.“

„Well, that rules out psychiatrist as my guess of your job.“, she giggled.

„I'm an actor.“, he stated.

„Oh.“, her eyebrows raised. „That's pretty cool. Maybe I could become an actor too, now that I'm unemployed.“

She laughed at her joke and Tom joined in. She slipped in her heels and took her clutch. „I better get going. I'm knackered.“

Tom stood up and she did too, taking her Oreos and her coffee.

„Thank you, Tom.“, she smiled at him. „No matter how pathetic this sounds, I'm gonna say it anyway; you kinda made my day.“

He chuckled. „I'm glad to hear that.“

„As a token of my gratitude, allow me to buy you coffee.“, she was still smiling and Tom was captivated by that smile.

„I mean...“, she became embarrassed, like she just realized what she said. „I didn't mean like... You don't have to grab coffee with me, I just thought of buying you a cup to go, not...“

Tom grinned, shaking his head at her adorable stuttering. „We could get coffee if you'd like.“

„Really?“ she looked up at him now that they were standing. „I mean, I know we're just strangers, but... I hope it's not weird.“

„Not weird at all.“, he assured her, walking alongside her to the nearest coffee shop.

„But, didn't you already drink your coffee?“ he motioned on the cup in her hand.

„Oh... No.“, she laughed. „That's Gin.“


End file.
